


Finale

by JasnNCarly



Series: Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) & You [15]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Prompt: What I hate the most is that I don't hate you at all





	Finale

You couldn’t bring yourself to stand as he entered your home; instead, you allowed him to see your tears as you remained propped against the wall.

Dean inhales a deep breath, knowing the wrong move could make this worse not better, and kneels beside you, scooping you into his arms. Relief washes over him when your arms come around his neck, and you fall against him as he carries you to the sofa.

You hold onto him, burying your face in his shoulder as he cradles you on the couch; Dean begins to rub your back, whispering, “You said you hated me…you were done.”

“You knew the truth,” Pulling back, you tearfully stare at him, “Dean, what I hate the most is that I don’t hate you at all…I couldn’t.”

“…I love you, too.”


End file.
